Riot (ICW)
| image = | names = Riot | height = 5 ft 9 in (1.75 m) | weight = 209 lbs (95 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Desenzano Del Garda, Italy | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Montichiari, Italy | billed = Brescia, Italy | trainer = Crazy G | debut = February 7, 2015 | retired = }} Alessandro Tomasi, better known by his ring name Riot, is an Italian professional wrestler. Career Italian Championship Wrestling Early years and formation of Urban Guerrilla (2015-2016) Tomasi debuts at ICW Accademy Attack #21, in March 29, 2015, under the ring name Riot, losing a Tag Team Match with Gargoyle against Andy Manero and Tony Callaghan (which will become, in the future, the Riot's tag team partner). Later, Riot and Tony Callaghan make their official debut under the name Urban Guerrilla in October 24, 2015, during ICW Vae Victis 2015, teaming up with Gargoyle in a match won by disqualification against Incubo, Killer Mask and Mr. Excellent. At March 12, 2016, Riot and Tony Callaghan fought against The Latin Lovers (Bon Giovanni and Rafael) for the ICW Italian Tag Team Titles, won by The Latin Lovers. The Urban Guerrilla got a new title match in May 22, 2016 against Bon Giovanni and Rafael, but also this time The Latin Lovers prevailed in the match, stilling ICW Italian Tag Team Champions. ICW Italian Tag Team Championship (2017) At March 5, 2017, Riot and Tony Callaghan won finally the ICW Italian Tag Team Titles (for Callaghan it's the second title reign) defeating Mr. Excellent and Manuel Majoli. At ICW Generation, in April 8, 2017, they defeat Doblone and Rick Barbabionda. At ICW Fighting Day 2017, in April 29, 2017, they defeat Goran Il Barbaro and Taurus, defeated again at ICW Scontro Finale 2017, in May 20, 2017. At ICW Generation 2, in June 4, 2017, they defeat the WonderKids (Akira and Gravity). At ICW Total Destruction 2017, in June 9, 2017, they defeat Mr. Excellent and Jari Syberia. At ICW WrestleFest 2017, in June 11, 2017, they defeat Psycho Mike and Ombra. At June 17 and June 18, 2017, Riot takes part at the Il Numero Uno Tournament: Riot lose against Taurus at the first round, (but later, Callaghan won the tournament defeating Jester in the final match, reporting the Urban Guerrilla's honor). Meantime, the Urban Guerrilla continue to dominate the tag team division: at ICW Summertime 2017, in June 30, 2017, they defeat again the WonderKids. At ICW La Legge Del Più Forte 2017, in August 13, 2017, they defeat again Doblone and Rick Barbabionda. At ICW Bowling Brawl, in August 19, 2017, they defeats Gravity and El Tecnico. At ICW Condannati a Combattere 2017, in September 30, 2017, Riot and Tony Callaghan defeat Max Peach & El Tecnico, Aloha Baz & Hardcore Cassi and Mr. Excellent & Manuel Majoli in a Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Match. After this match, in the same show, the Urban Guerrilla start a feud with the WonderKids, turning heel and costing WonderKids's victory against Rick Barbabionda and Psycho Mike. At ICW Vae Victis 2017, in November 18, 2017, they lose against Akira and Gravity by disqualification but they still ICW Italian Tag Team Champions. At ICW Guerra Civile 2017, in December 2, 2017, they retain the ICW Italian Tag Team Titles after an attack with a foreign object (their bin in this case) unseen by the referee and despite the stipulation of the match that, if the Urban Guerrilla were disqualified, they lose the titles. The Urban Guerrilla's title reign ends after 279 days in ICW Pandemonium XVI, in December 9, 2017, when they are defeated by the WonderKids in a Title vs Title Match (the Riot and Callaghan's ICW Italian Tag Team Championship and the Akira and Gravity's ASCA Tag Team Championship). The Revolve (2018) At ICW Generation 3: Random Night, in March 25, 2018, Riot and Tony Callaghan team up with Nick Lenders, forming a stable called The Revolve. Callaghan, engaged in a match against Mike Verna, was disqualified after a Riot and Lenders's intervention: later, the Revolve won his debut match against Verna, Gravity and Tenacious Dalla. At ICW WrestleRama 2018, in April 14, 2018, Riot and Tony Callaghan took part in a Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Match including the WonderKids (Akira and Gravity), La Ciurma (Doblone and Rick Barbabionda) and La Dinastia Oscura (Ombra and Gargoyle): the match won by Ombra and Gargoyle, that so conquered the ICW Italian Tag Team Championship. Later, in the same show, the Urban Guerrilla help Nick Lenders to win the ICW Italian Heavyweight Championship against Andy Manero, distracting him while the referee was KO. The Urban Guerrilla help again Lenders at ICW WrestleFest 2018 in April 21, 2018, when they caused a disqualification in favor of Taurus: this led to a 6-Man Tag Team Match, won by Taurus, Gravity and Stephanos. In Wrestling *'Tag Teams and Stables' **'Urban Guerrilla' **[[Revolve|'Revolve']] *'Nicknames' **'L'Anima Della Rivolta' Championships and accomplishments *'Italian Championship Wrestling' **ICW Italian Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Riot (ICW) profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2015 debuts Category:Male wrestlers Category:Italian wrestlers Category:Italian Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Bologna Wrestling Team alumni